Decepcion, competencia y vampiros
by franco.minan
Summary: Han pasado unos años desde los eventos ocurridos en Blood zing, Johnny ya es un vampiro y esta mejor que nunca al lado de Mavis, pero todo cambia con la llegada de un viejo amigo de Mavis quien hara algo mas que quedarse temporalmente en el Hotel transylvania, sera el mayor reto de Johnny ya que hara hasta lo imposible por quitarle a Mavis. La secuela de Blood Zing
1. Un nuevo huesped

Capítulo 1

"Un nuevo huésped"

Tras los eventos ocurridos en Blood zing, han pasado 4 años desde Jonathan se convirtió en vampiro, él y Mavis llevan una vida muy tranquila junto a sus amigos en el Hotel transylvania, Jonathan perfecciona y disfruta de sus nuevas habilidades.

Es martes por la noche y se puede ver a Mavis corriendo desesperada por el bosque y trepando los árboles, como si estuviera huyendo de algo, mientras que en el hotel….

-¿alguien ha visto a Mavis?-pregunto Drácula mientras revoloteaba por el hotel.

-Esta con Johnny en el bosque-dijo Frank.

De vuelta a la escena, Mavis saltaba de árbol en árbol, mientras miraba atrás para ver si aún la seguían, cuando se detuvo en la rama de un árbol, vio una silueta que se lanzó a intentar ataparla, pero la esquivo y al tocar el piso esta misteriosa persona la atrapo, que en realidad no era tan misteriosa, era alguien a quien ella conocía muy bien….

-¡Te atrape!-dijo, nada más y nada menos que Johnny. Quien solo estaba jugando con Mavis.

-¿algún día me dejaras ganarte?-dijo Mavis mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa-no llevas mucho tiempo en esto y ya eres mejor vampiro que yo-dijo mientras se levantaba.

-aprendo rápido-dijo Johnny mientras movió un mechón que cubría un ojo de Mavis-creo que deberíamos regresar al hotel, Drac debe de estarte buscando como loco….

Estando a punto de regresar al hotel oyeron una voz cercana-vaya, vaya, cuanto tiempo sin verte Mavis-dijo un muchacho de casaca azul oscuro, pantalón negro y pelo negro lacio que se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¿¡Kevin, eres tú!?-dijo Mavis sorprendida y rápidamente corrió a abrazarlo mientras los dos se reían.

-ni 80 años te han cambiado, sigues muy hermosa-dijo Kevin, como un pequeño coqueteo y Mavis solo hecho un pequeña risa. Esto puso un poco celoso a Johnny, pero se lo tomo bien.

-Kevin, te presento a mi novio, Johnny, Johnny te presento a un viejo amigo, Kevin-dijo Mavis muy amablemente y se dieron un apretón de manos.

-vamos camino al hotel ¿te quedaras un tiempo?-dijo Mavis muy entusiasmada.

Con gusto…. pero si me lo permiten, daré un vistazo al área…. Hace ya mucho que no vengo por aquí.-dijo Kevin.

No hay problema….vamos Johnny-dijo Mavis mientras se transformaba en murciélago junto a Johnny y se iba con él, sin embargo Kevin se quedó mirando a Johnny con cara de pocos amigos mientras se iba con Mavis .

-Con que tiene novio….eso lo veremos-dijo Kevin mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Este primer capítulo no duro mucho pero les prometo que habrá muchas sorpresas en los próximos, al igual que la historia anterior del usuario BatZombieAddict y su historia de Blood zing, esta historia tendrá varios capítulos y será una secuela directa de Blood zing con la trama yendo en una dirección completamente nueva pero conservando el espíritu de la historia anterior, cautivante, inesperada, misteriosa y emocionante, así que, a esperarla.


	2. Conflicto personal

Capítulo 2

"Conflicto personal"

No paso mucho tiempo para que Kevin entrara en el hotel, cuando lo hizo todos los monstruos fueron a saludarlo ya que no lo veían hace mucho tiempo.

-¡oye Drac, ha pasado casi un siglo!-dijo Kevin llamando la atención de Drácula.

-¡muchacho pensé que no te volvería a ver jamás!-dijo Drac mientras le daba un gran abrazo y se reía junto con él.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo…. capitán controlador-dijo Kevin en un tono burlón.

-es conde….acompáñame mientras hablamos-dijo Drácula mientras se apartaban de la gran multitud-hay una habitación disponible, es la 303, como podrás ver el hotel a estado mejor que nunca gracias a Johnny, en realidad me da algo de vergüenza admitirlo pero…. creo que lo mío ya no funcionaba…. sé que esto te parecerá muy loco y en contra de lo que he dicho a lo largo de los años pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas….

-adelante-dijo Kevin mostrándose despreocupado.

-sucede que….mi hija esta con….un humano….

-¿¡que!?... ¿¡se volvió loco!? ¡no puede hacer eso, está poniendo en peligro a todos!-dijo Kevin en un tono muy alto y molesto.

-Kevin por favor cálmate….Johnny es….es un buen chico….ya es como nosotros, un vampiro hace 4 años.

-¡no me interesa si se volvió un vampiro! ¡los humanos mataron a mis padres y ahora uno esta con Mavis!-dicho esto, rápidamente tomo su maleta y se fue a su habitación dejando a todo el mundo un poco confundido, pero Mavis y Johnny no estaban en ese momento.

-no puedo creer que Mavis le haya dado su confianza a un humano y no a mí, no puede ser que se haya olvidado de ese momento de hace mucho tiempo-Kevin recordó aquel día de hace 80 años cuando le dio una rosa a Mavis e iba a decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero fue interrumpido por Drácula quien se iba a llevar a Mavis, luego de unos días Kevin fue atacado por humanos, sus padres murieron y se fue solo diciéndole a Drac que no diga ni una palabra a Mavis ni a nadie, es por eso que detesta a Johnny, a pesar que ya es un vampiro él lo considera un estorbo por hacer que Mavis se enamorara de él y no de Kevin.

En ese momento Mavis y Johnny estaban en el techo esperando a contemplar el sol nuevamente, pero Kevin interfiere….

-¿Interrumpo algo?-dijo Kevin mientras se sentaba al lado de Mavis intentando desviar su atención a hacia él, era la primera parte de su plan, hacer que ella le tome más atención que a Johnny.

-Mavis y yo acostumbramos a esperar el amanecer debes en cuando-dijo Johnny mientras tomaba del hombro a Mavis.

-¿asi que….eres casi vampiro?-dijo Kevin intentando fingir que se lo tomaba como algo normal.

-¿estas enterado?-a lo que Kevin respondió con un ligero tono de disgusto y agachando la cabeza que si lo estaba. Johnny noto algo extraño en su forma de hablar, parecía estar disgustado por la reciente noticia y sí que lo estaba, pero pensó que solo era su forma de ser.

-¿no les importa si me quedo con ustedes?-Mavis de inmediato acepto la propuesta.

De vuelta al hotel, Drac, Frank, Wayne, Murray y Griffin se hallaban en la sauna conversando del nuevo huésped.

-¿Qué les parece Kevin?, es buena bestia-dijo Frank refiriéndose a Kevin como lo hacía con Johnny.

-luce un buen tipo, lleva el toque entretenido de Johnny, pero tengo el presentimiento que esto influirá en la relación de Mavis, ¿creen que se pondrá celoso?-dijo Wayne refiriéndose a Johnny.

-bueno Kevin y Mavis son grandes amigos, tal vez al inicio le de celos a Johnny pero Mavis lo ama y ella no se atrevería a hacerle daño después de todo lo que han pasado juntos-dijo Drac tratando de calmar los nervios.

¿eso vino de la nada?-dijo Griffin confundido del porque Drácula tocaría este tema-¿Por qué de pronto dices eso?

Drac da un suspiro-verán….Kevin fue el primer chico que se enamoró de Mavis, pero ella jamás lo correspondió….y dudo mucho que Kevin tenga malas intenciones…. ¿no creen?

De vuelta al techo, Kevin ya no podía resistir estar allí porque Johnny estaba tan pegado a Mavis que no sabía qué hacer para sepáralos, no lo pensó dos veces y se echó a volar, dejando a Mavis y Johnny muy confundidos del porqué de su reacción.

-prepárate Johnny….porque ni siquiera la eternidad dura para siempre….y menos la tuya-Kevin, diciendo esto en su mente se alejó más y más del lugar.


	3. Celos

Capítulo 3

"Celos"

La noche siguiente Kevin se encontraba en el laboratorio, un nuevo laboratorio construido exclusivamente para experimentos, formulas, pociones, etc., el cual en este momento se encontraba algo desordenado y Kevin se ofreció a ayudar a reacomodar las cosas, sin embargo él tenía otros planes….

-Frank, ¿qué es ese líquido que está en esa botella?-pregunto Kevin por un líquido que estaba en una botella que decía "Altamente inflamable"

-es una sustancia algo inestable, no se para que la tienen aquí, hay que tener cuidado, reacciona ante el fuego "el fuego malo" y ante cualquier agitación en sus moléculas-ante esta respuesta de Frank, Kevin tiro la botella a propósito al piso, con la perfecta excusa de ser aparentemente un accidente, causando que esta estalle y produciendo una gran explosión que se oyó en todo el hotel.

¡eso vino del laboratorio! ¡Kevin y Frank están ahí!-dijo Drac muy alarmado y rápidamente junto a Wayne y Murray fueron tan rápido como pudieron. Al llegar encontraron a Frank y a Kevin un tanto mareados, la explosión en realidad los hubiera matado si hubiera sido una porción más grande.

-fue mi culpa, lo siento, me pondré a limpiar esto lo más pronto posible….tal vez Mavis me pueda ayudar-era una buena excusa de Kevin para estar solo con Mavis.

-no es mala idea, Mavis es muy buena para estas cosas de limpieza, ¿te será útil?-Drac decía esto sin imaginar lo que estaba por venir.

-claro que sí…. será como en los viejos tiempos, solo ella y yo-Drac no le dio importancia a estas palabras y se fue a buscar a Mavis.

Luego de un rato de búsqueda, finalmente la encuentra-¡Mavis, por fin te encuentro!, Kevin te necesita en el laboratorio, hubo un pequeño accidente y tú sabes mucho de limpieza, dale una mano-dijo Drac rápidamente convenciendo a Mavis. Quien luego fue a decírselo a Johnny, por si acaso la necesitara para algo.

-¿estarás con Kevin….sola?- Johnny no pudo evitar ponerse celoso.

-claro, ¿porque no?-dijo Mavis muy despreocupada y continuo….-soy yo…. o es que alguien aquí presente esta celoso….-Johnny al escuchar esto tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco-vamos Johnny, no tienes que sentirte así, Kevin es solo un amigo y tú eres a quien más amo en el mundo-luego de decir esto, Mavis lo trajo hacia ella, chocando sus labios con los de él y calmando un poco sus nervios, luego de un momento se fue, sin embargo esto no convenció a Johnny, quien pensó en alguien que le podría dar consejos….

-¡tía Eunice!, necesito que me ayudes, tengo un pequeño problema-Johnny acudió a Eunice porque sabía que a pesar de ser algo mandona era buena consejera-necesito algunos consejos, es acerca del amigo de Mavis, veras….últimamente me estado poniendo algo celoso de Kevin, precisamente en este momento ya que ambos están juntos limpiando el laboratorio, tú crees que el….-sin poder terminar de hablar, Eunice intervino.

-claro que no, él no se atrevería, además conozco a mi sobrina muy bien, ella te ama y jamás te haría daño, lo mismo me paso con Frank, hace mucho tiempo un viejo amigo vino a visitar el hotel antes de que tu llegaras, era tan guapo, alto y fuerte como Frank pero yo siempre lo vi como un amigo y el también, hasta que finalmente tuve que decirle que se fuera porque Frank estaba celoso, el respeto mi decisión y se fue en paz, así le demostré a Frank cuanto lo amaba, tal vez sea algo exigente con el pero es porque lo amo, y creo que Mavis sería capaz de hacer lo mismo por ti Johnny-estas palabras calmaron a Johnny.

-tienes razón, no debería preocuparme y gracias por el consejo, no sé qué haría sin ti-dijo Johnny muy tranquilo y feliz.

-eso dicen mi querido Johnny, de cualquier forma te sugiero que vayas y que te asegures que todo este bien…. ¿de acuerdo?-Eunice volvió a poner nervioso a Johnny.

-correcto….adiós…. y gracias-dijo Johnny mientras iba de camino al laboratorio, el por primera vez duda de Mavis, pero pensó que no sería tan malo que pase un tiempo junto a Kevin.

Este capítulo acabo de terminarlo porque primero me puse a escribir el número 4 antes de que se me fueran las ideas y ya está listo pero prefiero esperar unos 2 días para subirlo, siempre me ha gustado dejar en suspenso al público, además tendré tiempo suficiente para planear el 5, y como dije antes, esta historia tendrá varios capitulo y probablemente un pequeño extra que incluiré al final del fic, pero es solo una probabilidad ya que aún no tengo una idea concreta por ahora, lo que sí puedo estar seguro es que cuando termine el fic, no será el final de la historia porque aún tengo varias ideas para futuras secuelas. Si ustedes lo desean, pueden darme algunas ideas para la siguiente historia al culminar este fic, recuerden, siempre siguiendo la línea argumental, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, en 2 días, les aseguro que se llevaran una sorpresa.


	4. Deseo y culpa

Capítulo 4

"Deseo y culpa"

Mientras Mavis y Kevin limpiaban el desorden causado por la explosión, accidentalmente Mavis resbala con una poción derramada a lo que Kevin reacciona rápido y la sujeta de la espalda y ella se aferra a su cuello.

-¿estás bien?-dijo Kevin mientras la sujetaba y no dejaba de mirarla.

-eso creo….-Mavis noto la forma en que la miraba-¿por qué me ves así?-dijo Mavis muy tímidamente mientras intentaba pararse.

-¿estas segura de lo que haces?, ¿por qué estas con Johnny?, ¿¡por qué me olvidaste tan fácilmente!?-dijo Kevin desconcertando a Mavis.

¿de qué hablas?, ¿porque me dices eso?-Mavis estaba confundida y preocupada.

¿ya te olvidaste de aquel día, cuando te di esa rosa?, te lo diré de una vez, te amo Mavis y si te lo hubiera dicho antes las cosas serían diferentes, por favor, conmigo estarás a salvo, yo te protegeré, Johnny apenas supera los 20 años y es un humano, de los que mataron a tu madre y de los que hemos estado refugiándonos.

-yo amo a Johnny y tú siempre serás mi amigo, eso es lo único que sacaras de mí, solo amistad y no puedes obligarme a amarte, estás loco….-dijo Mavis mientras se apartaba lentamente de Kevin.

-no….no lo estoy….y sé que por dentro sientes lo mismo, porque basto con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que me diste hace ya mucho tiempo para comprobarlo, deja de bloquear tus sentimientos-decía Kevin mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente y la tomaba por la cintura. Mavis estaba como piedra y finalmente sus labios se juntaron con los de Kevin, dejándose llevar por el deseo, estaba consciente de lo que hacía pero no podía parar y lo beso con más fuerza como lo hacía con Johnny, lamentablemente él llego en ese momento en forma de murciélago, sintió que su corazón se partia en mil pedasos, pero solo se quedó ahí, observándolos, el corazón le empezó a latir con más fuerza que nunca, no podía creer lo que veía, regresando a su forma normal puso su espalda contra la pared fuera de la habitación, dejándose caer al piso sentado contra la pared, sus ojos se ponían rojos y una lagrima cayó al piso, regreso a su forma de murciélago y se fue sin que se dieran cuenta. Mavis ya no pudo más y empujo muy fuerte a Kevin, tirándolo al suelo….

-¡vete de aquí!, ¡lárgate!, ¡ahora!-Mavis grito como nunca antes lo había hecho mientras Kevin se levantaba, pero Johnny ya estaba muy lejos para oírlo-¿¡no lo entiendes verdad!? ¡tú solo eres mi amigo!….de hecho….ya no hay razón para ser amigos….esto se acabó.

-no estés tan segura….es solo el comienzo y Johnny no siempre estará para protegerte….de eso me encargare-rápidamente Kevin se hecho a volar y salió del hotel. Mavis no le presto mucha atención a lo que dijo y fue a buscar a Johnny sin saber lo que le esperaba.

-¡papá! ¡papá!, necesito tu ayuda-Mavis se la había pasado buscando a Johnny pero no lo encontraba y pide ayuda a Drácula-¿sabes dónde está Johnny?¿no lo he visto desde hace ya un buen rato?

-no lo sé, pensé que estaba contigo, por cierto ¿dónde está Kevin?-pregunto Drácula sin saber lo que había pasado antes.

¡no me hables de Kevin!¡no lo vuelvas a mencionar!-Mavis no pudo evitar ponerse furiosa por lo sucedido, todo el mundo se quedó mirándola muy confundidos por su reacción pero a ella no le importaba -¡ahora busca a Johnny!-rápidamente se transformó y salió volando sin que Drac pudiera decirle algo.

-¿cuál es su problema? ¿habrá tenido algún problema con Kevin?-pensó Drac mientras la veía alejarse.

Finalmente Mavis encuentra a Johnny en la parte más alta del hotel, donde ellos siempre esperaban la puesta de sol, lo extraño es que él estaba parado al borde del techo, de pronto ve como Johnny voltea dándole la espalda al vacío y luego de unos segundo Johnny se arroja del techo, Mavis se queda quieta por unos pocos segundos pensando que solo lo hacía para transformarse en murciélago en el aire, pero….

-¿¡porque no se transforma!?-rápidamente Mavis voló hacia él, regresando a su forma normal y atrapándolo en el aire justo a tiempo, transformándose y transformándolo en una especie de vapor de color azul y purpura visto por primera vez en la fiesta de Mavis cuando lo atrapa con su capa. Ella regresa a su forma normal junto a Johnny en el techo.

-¿¡en que estabas pensando!?¡pudiste haberte matado!- dijo Mavis muy indignada sin saber que ella era la causa de esta actitud en Johnny.

-en estos momentos…. preferiría morir….-estas palabras preocuparon y desconcertaron mucho a Mavis -podría esperar esto de cualquiera….pero jamás de ti…. ¡jamás pensé que caerías tan bajo!-dijo Johnny elevando su voz cada vez más.

-¿qué sucede? ¿cuál es el problema?-Mavis sonaba muy preocupada temiendo lo peor.

-¿problema?...yo no tengo ningún problema….a menos que descubrir que la persona que más amas te esté engañando con otro sea un problema…. ¿no crees?-dijo Johnny, dando a entender que ya sabía todo. Mavis abrió los ojos como globos al darse la gran sorpresa de que los había visto.

-¿t-tu nos viste?-dijo Mavis, quien aguantaba las ganas llorar.

-¿qué si los vi?...no solo vi que te beso, vi que correspondiste ese beso, vi como lo tocabas y como lo besabas, ¡vi cómo eres por dentro!...una mentirosa.-a Johnny no le importaba si estas palabras hacían sentir a Mavis peor de lo que ya estaba.

-yo….yo….yo lo siento, no sabía en que estaba pensando-dijo Mavis tapándose la boca y mirando a Johnny con sus ojos que empezaban a brotar la primeras lagrimas-no pude evitarlo, el….estaba….tan cerca y….no sé qué me paso, por favor no es lo que crees, solo….me invadió la desesperación y….y no supe que hacer….créeme, fue una estúpida decisión pero sin malas intenciones-intentando aclarar las cosas Mavis no encontraba excusa alguna para justificar su error y Johnny se lo refregó en su cara.

-¿y eso justifica que metieras tu lengua en su boca?…. ¡contéstame!-Johnny estaba furioso con Mavis y ella no contesto nada, solo agacho la cabeza mientras caían sus lágrimas -eso pensé….-dijo Johnny mientras le daba la espalda y se fue volando dejándola sola. Finalmente Mavis rompe en el llanto, sentada en el techo tapándose la cara, cuando de pronto….

-¿¡qué fue lo que hiciste!?- muy sorprendida volteo a ver quién estaba detrás de ella, era Drácula quien había estado escuchando todo el mal rato.


	5. De mal en peor

Capítulo 5

"De mal en peor"

-creo que tienes muchas cosas que explicar-dijo Drac mientras levanto con fuerza a Mavis del brazo sin importarle lastimarla, luego de esto ambos se transformaron en murciélago y entraron a la habitación de Mavis y la sentó con fuerza en una silla.

-¿esta es la clase de hija que eres?... ¿¡una mentirosa!?…. ¿¡una egoísta!?...tu madre se avergonzaría de ti….lastimaste a Johnny y no lo culpo por hablarte como lo hizo hace rato, eres un vampiro, ¡pudiste haber llevado la situación!...y ahora mírate….sentada como si solo fueras una niña mala….¿¡que se supone que harás ahora!?...Johnny está muy molesto y es un hecho que termino contigo….el jamás te dejo sola cuando tuviste tu problema de hace años y no es justo que le pagues de esa manera-decía Drac mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-¡lo sé! ¡lo sé!, fui una completa idiota, y tampoco culpo a Johnny pero….no sé qué voy a hacer….no sé cómo voy a explicárselo….necesito que me ayudes-Mavis sonaba muy arrepentida pero no sabía qué hacer para expresárselo a Johnny.

-¡jamás te ayudare!-Mavis no pudo creer lo que le dijo su padre-¡tú problema! ¡tú solución!, no la mía, tu causaste esto y ahora estas sola, yo no te ayudare, esta vez no te cubriré la espalda….en serio me has decepcionado….-dicho esto Drac se fue a buscar a Kevin-¿Dónde estará Kevin?….ese chico y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar….¡oye tú! ¡guardia, ven aquí!...¿tienes la ubicación de Kevin?-Drac pregunto a una de las armaduras que estaba por ahí.

-¡negativo señor!-Kevin no estaba en el hotel y era desconocida su ubicación.

Johnny se encontraba en el bosque, apoyado contra un árbol y sentado en el piso con la cabeza abajo, solo podía pensar en una cosa, Mavis, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, después de no abandonarla y lograr que ella se recupere de su trastorno de sangre, no podía creer que le haya hecho algo así, cada vez más el empezaba a dejar de amarla, pero se resistía a perder ese sentimiento, pensaba si debía perdonarla o no, sin embargo noto que tenía compañía….

-ok, ¿qué es lo que tenemos aquí?-sorpresivamente Kevin había estado espiando a Johnny-dime algo…. ¿qué se siente que te quiten lo más preciado que tienes?-dijo Kevin mirando a Johnny fijamente a los ojos y con las manos detrás de su espalda, caminando lentamente hacia Johnny.

¿¡que es lo que viniste a hacer aquí!? ¡dime!-dijo Johnny rápidamente levantándose del piso y mirando muy furioso a Kevin.

-vine a arreglar cuantas con tu especie….los humanos….y no voy a negar que amo a Mavis, de modo que son dos motivos para quitártela….amor y venganza-dijo Kevin con mucha tranquilidad.

-no sabe lo que eres, ella no te ama y no puedes obligarla-Johnny intentaba no desesperarse y cometer una locura.

-Johnny….ella me conoce bien, he pasado más tiempo con ella, que ella contigo y perfectamente como es….y cuando me beso, fue increíble, un increíble sabor, más rico que la sangre….MMMMMM, como ningún otro-muy descarada mente dijo Kevin mientras se lamia los labios y pasaba sus dedos por ellos.

Johnny ya no lo soporto más y con velocidad de vampiro intento golpear a Kevin, pero el detuvo el puñetazo con su mano y conecto un fuerte golpe en el pecho de Johnny, rompiéndole una costilla, haciendo que choque con un árbol que estaba detrás de él y cayendo al piso. Johnny intentaba levantarse pero respiraba con mucho esfuerzo, hasta el punto que casi no podía hacerlo.

-si valoras tu vida entonces no molestes-dijo Kevin mientras se acercaba a Johnny, pero en un rápido movimiento, Johnny se convierte en vapor, regresando a la normalidad detrás de Kevin, dándole una gran patada con giro a Kevin, haciendo que se estrelle de cara contra el mismo árbol.

-pues qué pena, porque prefiero morir que quedarme de brazos cruzados-dicho esto, Johnny intento golpearlo otra vez pero Kevin lo tomo del cuello, azotándolo duramente contra el piso.

De regreso al hotel, Mavis buscaba a Drac para suplicarle que la ayude y finalmente lo encuentra en la habitación donde está el cuadro de Drac y Marta, él lo estaba contemplando de una manera conmovedora.

¿qué quieres?-dijo Drac de una manera algo fría dando a entender que no quería para nada entablar conversación con Mavis, ella se dio cuenta de esto y trato de razonar con él.

-yo sé que hice algo terrible….lastime a quien más amo….pero quiero reivindicar mi error, y necesito que me ayudes, tú eres el único que puede hacerlo, eres mi padre y gracias a ti he sobrevivido, me salvaste de ese zombie hace años, de no ser así ahora no estuviera aquí….lo mismo digo de Johnny….el jamás me dejo, arriesgo su vida al estar cerca de mí, sabiendo que pude haberlo matado, también expandió mi mundo, me hizo conocer el mundo y le estoy muy agradecida, por eso quiero demostrárselo y hacer que regrese a mi lado….pero no lo lograre sola, siempre te necesitare…..-estas palabras conmovieron a Drácula, quien la abrazo con fuerza.

-está bien….eres mi hija y nada lo cambiara….pero mi confianza y la de Johnny es algo que deberás ganarte….te ayudare, pero solo por esta vez-Drac decidió ayudar a Mavis y esto la puso muy feliz.

-¡gracias papa! ¡gracias!-dijo Mavis muy emocionada y abrazando con fuerza a su padre.

-está bien, tu ganas, pero te advierto que no será nada fácil….-dijo Drac mientras pensaba en una solución sin imaginar lo que estaba pasando en el bosque en ese preciso momento.

-¿qué paso?, ¿se te acabo la energía?-decía Kevin mientras observaba a Johnny, quien lucía cada vez más agotado y con dificultad para respirar debido a su costilla rota.

-aun no….-dijo Johnny con un tono de voz muy bajo, con gran velocidad logro golpear a Kevin en la cara, lanzándolo hacia un pequeño árbol seco, con un rápido movimiento se lanzó contra él, pateándolo tan fuerte y derribando el árbol junto con Kevin, también le rompió una costilla-Ahora si estamos parejos-Johnny había puesto a Kevin en las mismas condiciones en el que él estaba, sin embargo Kevin apenas estaba calentando, también se convirtió en vapor, regresando a la normalidad justo en frente de Johnny, golpeándolo en el estómago, causando que Johnny se agache por la falta de aire y luego golpeándolo en la espalda, haciendo que caiga al piso, Johnny intento levantarse pero fue duramente golpeado en la espalda de nuevo, logro convertirse en vapor otra vez para poder ponerse de pie, su vista se tornaba cada vez más borrosa, no podía concentrarse en el objetivo debido a que era de noche y esto causaba más daño a su visión a pesar de ser vampiro, solo podía sacudir su cabeza para intentar despejarse, esto es aprovechado por Kevin, quien golpea repetidas veces a Johnny en la cara haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al piso, mientras que en el hotel….

-Johnny no es de esos chicos que se dejan manipular, y dudo mucho que te perdone tan fácil como lo hice yo….lamento decirte esto pero….estas sola, aunque quisiera, no podría ayudarte, esto tienes que demostrárselo por ti misma, empezando por deshacerte de Kevin-Drac tampoco encontraba una solución directa a el problema de Mavis.

-esto no será como una pequeña charla de rutina, Johnny está muy furioso conmigo y con justa razón, ni siquiera sabemos dónde está el o Kevin…. ¡maldición!, fui una estúpida, solo espero que en estos momentos este bien-dijo Mavis pensando en que Johnny estaría bien pero….no era de sus mejores días, traición, pelea, costilla rota, que más puede salir mal….

-¡vamos Johnny!-Kevin intentaba incitar Johnny a que siga peleando, Kevin empezaba a mostrarse algo cansado pero Johnny estaba peor, mucho peor, y con mucho esfuerzo, Johnny se movió con velocidad y tomo a Kevin de la casaca, lanzándolo hacia una gruesa y grande rama de un árbol, haciendo que Kevin se estrelle con ella fuertemente en el rostro, quebrándola y cayendo al piso con ella, luego, cuando Kevin se levantaba, empezó a gotear sangre de su nariz, esto lo enfureció mucho.

-ok….tú lo pediste….-Kevin, uso su súper velocidad y empujo a Johnny con tanta fuerza que hiso que nuevamente se estrellara contra un árbol que estaba a unos 10 metros de distancia, fue solo suerte que su columna vertebral no se rompiera, Johnny estaba en el suelo y Kevin lo levanto tomándolo del polo, poniéndolo a su altura contra el árbol, (Kevin es más alto que Johnny)

-no puedo creerlo….no puede ser que Mavis se haya fijado en alguien como tu….mírate, eres tan débil, patético, inútil….Mavis estará en buenas manos conmigo, te prometo que la cuidare y saboreare esos labios-Kevin nuevamente hizo enojar mucho a Johnny, quien le dio un fuerte cabezazo, dejándolo aturdido por unos segundos, pero Kevin le devolvió el cabezazo con más fuerza, causándole una herida en la frente y haciendo que la parte trasera de la cabeza de Johnny chocara contra el árbol, causándole otra herida, sin perder tiempo, saco sus garras como las de Drácula y las enterró totalmente en el estómago de Johnny, causando que empiece a desmayarse y Kevin lo apuñalo una vez más haciendo que Johnny empiece a perder sangre y a escupirla por la boca, luego lo soltó, dejándolo caer al piso, aparentemente muerto, pero se dio cuenta que aun respiraba.

-dicen que los vampiros son inmortales…. hay que comprobarlo-luego de decir esto, Kevin pateo a Johnny con gran fuerza, haciendo que de muchos giros en el aire horizontalmente y caiga de nuevo al suelo, Kevin lo miro por unos pocos segundos y se fue caminando, mientras que Johnny apenas podía mantener sus ojos casi abiertos, y con su visión a punto de nublarse, vio como Kevin se alejaba cada vez más, hasta que finalmente cerro los ojos.


	6. Ajuste de cuentas

Capítulo 6

"Ajuste de cuentas"

Kevin regresaba al hotel, era algo absurdo pensar que Mavis se quedaría con el después de que ella lo echara del laboratorio luego de besarla, pero él tiene un secreto que sabremos más adelante, por ahora solo está merodeando por los pasillos buscándola.

-esto será más fácil de lo que pensé, con Johnny fuera de mi camino no habrá nadie que detenga lo que tengo planeado, ahora…. ¿dónde está Mavis?-Kevin busca a Mavis por todo el hotel pero en ese momento Mavis esta con Drac en el techo.

-pues no tengo idea Mavis, lamentablemente no encuentro una solución a este problema, y estoy algo preocupado por Johnny, no ha vuelto en 2 horas y Kevin tampoco….esto me da mala espina, tú crees que ellos….-dijo Drac sospechando que podría pasar entre Kevin y Johnny debido a este conflicto.

-no lo sé, Johnny no es vengativo, no creo que a pesar de todo esto vaya a confrontar a….-Mavis no termino la frase y se quedó como piedra, con los ojos abiertos como globos y mirando hacia abajo, ella recordó algo muy importante.

-Mavis…. ¿Mavis estas bien?... ¿qué ocurre?-Drac intento llamar su atención pero ella no respondía, Mavis había cometido un grave error al no prestar atención a lo que dijo Kevin.

-es solo el comienzo y Johnny no siempre estará para protegerte….de eso me encargare-Mavis recordó estas palabras que le dijo Kevin después de besarla-¡No puede ser!... ¡lo tuve conmigo todo el tiempo!, ¡Kevin va a matar a Johnny!-Mavis por fin se dio cuenta de la situación.

-¿matarlo? Pero por que habría de….-Dracula también se acordó de algo más-Ahora que lo mencionas….Kevin se puso muy furioso cuando le dije que Johnny era un humano….

-cuando Johnny y yo estábamos en el techo y el apareció….a los pocos minutos se fue inexplicablemente y jamás se lo pregunte….oh por dios….es Kevin, tiene que ser el….él me dijo que Johnny no estaría siempre para protegerme y que se encargaría de ello, pero estaba tan furiosa que no le tome atención….no, no, no, no, no, ¡tenemos que ir a buscarlo!-rápidamente Mavis se convirtió en murciélago junto con Drac y salieron volando al bosque-Tu por allá y yo por acá ¡rápido!-Mavis y Drac se separaron para cubrir más terreno.

Luego de mucha búsqueda, Mavis tuvo que bajar al bosque, ya que los arboles le impedían buscar Johnny, empezó a buscarlo por todas partes hasta que….

-¿Johnny?-Mavis lo encontró y se acercó a él lentamente, no podía creer lo que veía, Johnny estaba tirado en el piso, no mostraba señales de vida, ni un pequeño movimiento, Mavis se arrodilló y puso la cabeza de Johnny en sus piernas.

-Johnny…. por….por favor….d-d-despierta-a pesar que Mavis lo movió un poco, Johnny no reaccionaba-Vamos….no me hagas esto-Mavis empezó a llorar y sus lágrimas caían en el rostro de Johnny-No te mueras….por favor no te mueras-Mavis casi no podía hablar, sentía que su corazón iba a estallar y empezaba a culparse a sí misma-Lo siento….lo siento tanto….es mi culpa….yo te metí en esto….tú no tienes por qué pagar por lo que hice-Mavis acariciaba el cabello de Johnny, cada vez más se ponía más triste y sus lágrimas seguían saliendo más y más.

-quiero que sepas….que te amo….te necesito….no te vayas…. ¡por favor Johnny te amo!-Mavis lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, pero él jamás reaccionó, ella empezó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, luego una mano toco su hombro, era Drac quien intento consolarla, Mavis dejo a Johnny y lo abrazo con fuerza, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de Drac y llorando, tanto así que hizo lagrimear un poco a Drac, por el sufrimiento de su hija y por la pérdida de un gran amigo

-lo siento Mavis….llegamos tarde….-Drac también estaba muy triste

-¿Por qué?...yo no quería….se sacrificó por mi-Mavis tenía el corazón roto, lo hecho a perder, perdió al único chico que amaba.

-hay cosas que no puedes cambiar-Drac intentaba calmar a Mavis-Se acabó hija….lo siento

-aun no….-dijo Mavis mientras abría sus ojos y sus pupilas empezaban a tornarse de un color rojo muy fuerte, luego soltó a Drac y camino rumbo al hotel.

-¿adónde vas?...no tendrás pensado ir a….-Drac no pudo terminar la frase al quedar sorprendido cuando vio los ojos rojos de Mavis, estos brillaban en la oscuridad, era la primera vez que veía a Mavis en ese estado.

-papa….necesito que saques a todo el mundo del hotel….diles que hay una emergencia….yo me encargare de Kevin-Mavis no espero una respuesta de Drac y se fue volando.

De regreso al hotel, Kevin aun desconocía el paradero de Mavis y tampoco que ya se había enterado de lo que paso, su costilla rota empezó a sanar, luego escucho una suave voz que lo llamaba.

-Kevin, ¿te gustaría repetir ese beso?-era Mavis quien lo estaba engañando para que la siga.

Kevin se lo creyó, luego de dar la vuelta en el pasillo, fue tomado por sorpresa, Mavis tomo la cabeza de Kevin y la azotó contra la pared, desconcertándolo y luego lanzándolo de cabeza hacia una puerta, haciendo que la atraviese y caiga al piso, Mavis lo sujeta de la casaca y lo pone contra la pared.

-eres un maldito, jamás te perdonare lo que hiciste, ¡jamás lo hare!-luego de decir esto, Mavis lo arrojo con fuerza hacia la otra pared, causando que la atraviese, cayendo al cuarto de al lado, que casualmente era el cuarto de Wayne y Wanda, ellos junto con sus hijos salieron corriendo, no sin que Mavis les dijera algo.

-papa esta evacuando todo el hotel, vayan con él, pónganse a salvo, ¡corran! ¡corran!-luego Wayne y su familia bajaron, y vieron como todos los monstruos salían de sus habitaciones y se reunían fuera del hotel, nadie sabía que estaba pasando ahí dentro.

-no se preocupen, solo es una pequeña emergencia-Drac intentaba calmar a todo el mundo

Mientras Kevin intentaba levantarse, Mavis hundió sus garras en la espalda de Kevin y lo lanzo por la ventana, Kevin se transformó en murciélago para evitar caer y regreso a su forma normal e intento golpear a Mavis, pero ella detuvo su brazo con mucha fuerza, lanzando a Kevin contra una pared de la habitación, Mavis lo sujetó del cuello, poniéndolo contra la pared nuevamente.

-duele, ¿cierto?...asesinaste a Johnny, fue un grave error y no me interesa si regreso al vicio, porque voy a chupar toda tu sangre hasta dejarte sin una gota-Mavis empezó a sacar sus colmillos, no le importaba volver a tener el mismo problema de adicción de hace 4 años, al menos si vengaba la muerte de Johnny, eso valdría la pena.

Kevin intento sujetarla para evitar que lo mordiera, de nuevo ese sonido animal volvió a salir de la garganta de Mavis como cuando intento morder a Johnny, finalmente logro enterrar sus colmillos en el cuello de Kevin y a absorber su sangre, pero Kevin la empujo con fuerza, haciendo que chocara contra un armario, Kevin salió por la puerta pero fue sorprendido por Drácula, quien lo golpeo en la cara, mandándolo a volar hasta el final del pasillo.

Kevin se levantó, Drac se lanzó contra él, pero Kevin dio un volantín hacia atrás, pateando a Drac en la cara, haciendo que choque contra el techo y noqueándolo al instante, al volver la mirada a Mavis, un enorme armario le cayó encima, el cual había sido arrojado por Mavis, la muerte de Johnny había desatado una enorme furia y fuerza en ella.

-ok….eso dolió-Kevin intentaba quitarse el armario de encima, al lograrlo Mavis intento atacarlo pero él la sujetó del cuello y la puso contra la pared y le revelo un secreto.

-no quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas alternativa-Kevin sujetó la cabeza de Mavis para evitar que se moviera-¿Crees que Drac es el único capaz de borrar memorias?-Mavis se quedó sorprendida al escuchar esto-Requiere años de práctica pero finalmente pude hacerlo, ahora no recordaras nada de lo que paso y nos iremos de aquí-dijo Kevin mientras le abría a la fuerza los ojos de Mavis, pero de pronto….

-¡no si puedo evitarlo!-Kevin reconoció esa voz al instante y recibió un fuerte golpe que lo envió a chocar con la pared del final del pasillo.

-¿Johnny?-Mavis estaba sorprendida al ver a Johnny vivo, inmediatamente lo abrazo con fuerza y al punto de casi llorar, sin embargo Johnny no corresponde mucho el abrazo y la hace a un lado.

-hablaremos después….ahora vete de aquí, corre-dijo Johnny mientras miraba a Kevin.

Lo que sucede es que Johnny había quedado en estado de catalepsia, razón por la cual lo dieron por muerto, en ese lapso de tiempo las heridas más pequeñas empezaron a sanar, gracias a su condición de vampiro, sin embargo las más graves como la de su costilla aun no sanaban y Johnny aún se encontraba un poco cansado.

-yo….yo te vi morir-Kevin también estaba muy sorprendido.

-desafortunadamente para ti, no me quisieron en el infierno-dijo Johnny mientras se preparaba para la revancha.

Kevin empezó a correr hacia el para golpearlo, pero Johnny dio un salto hacia la pared, dando un gran rebote en ella, y lanzándose encima de Kevin, causando que ambos atraviesen el piso y cayendo al nivel inferior, luego Johnny intento golpearlo pero Kevin se lo quitó de encima con una patada, mientras Mavis intentaba hacer reaccionar a Drac.

-papa despierta, tenemos que ayudar a Johnny-Mavis sacudía a Drácula para despertarlo.

-que…. ¿qué sucede?… ¿qué me paso?-Drac se sobaba la cabeza e intentaba levantarse.

De regreso a la pelea, Johnny y Kevin llegaron hasta la cocina de Quasimodo, Johnny arrojo a Kevin sobre una mesa y lo golpeo en el estómago causando que la mesa se rompa, Kevin usa su súper velocidad y toma a Johnny de la cabeza e intenta meterla al fuego de la cocina, Johnny logra librarse saltando hacia atrás, chocando junto con Kevin en la pared de cemento, pero Kevin lo sujeta del polo y lo azota contra la pared, luego contra el piso y finalmente contra la misma pared, causando que se quiebre por completo, Johnny cae al piso, pero de pronto ve un poco de ajo molido que estaba desparramado en el piso, rápidamente lo toma y lo arroja a los ojos de Kevin, segándolo y haciendo que grite de dolor, aprovecha esta oportunidad para golpearlo con una gran sartén en la cara, luego lo pone contra la otra pared y empieza a presionar su cuello con el antebrazo para intentar asfixiarlo, parecía que Johnny tenia ganada la pelea pero de pronto abrió sus ojos como globos y sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago, cuando bajo la mirada, vio que Kevin lo había atravesado totalmente con una estaca que estaba en una mesa al lado de ellos, de la cual no se había percatado, Kevin si se dio cuenta a pesar de su vista borrosa, Johnny empezó a temblar, mientras que Kevin le daba vuelta a la estaca.


	7. Aparentemente

**Disculpen si me tarde mucho para escribir este capítulo, tuve un accidente, me disloque un hueso y estoy en proceso de recuperación, por lo que no tuve mucho tiempo estos días, ahora me estoy mejorando, bueno aquí les va.**

Capítulo 7

"Aparentemente"

Johnny estaba temblando, la estaca lo penetraba cada vez más, hasta el punto de salir por la espalda, empezó a perder sangre, soltó a Kevin cuando el dolor se hizo extremadamente fuerte, retrocedió con dificultad para mantenerse en pie y cayo arre costado contra la pared, cerró los ojos, y con mucho dolor y dificultad se sacó la estaca.

-bien jugado….ganaste-Johnny ya no podía más, se estaba rindiendo.

-debo admitir que diste tu mejor esfuerzo, casi me ganas, me sentí asustado-dijo Kevin mientras se acercaba a el fuego y tomaba un enorme cuchillo, la punta había caído al fuego hace rato, estaba por derretirse y muy caliente-Diste buena pelea, pero ya es hora de que te vayas-Kevin alzó el cuchillo para dar el golpe final, sin embargo Johnny no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, rápidamente sostuvo la mano de Kevin para impedir que lo acuchillara, Kevin presiono con más fuerza y el cuchillo se acercaba más al ojo de Johnny, en ese momento, pensamientos y memorias de Johnny empezaron a fluir por su cabeza.

-¿porque?, ¿Por qué no puedo ganarle?...lo siento Mavis, siento haber sido tan duro contigo, sé que no fue tu intención….todo por lo que pasamos, se perderá en una noche….todavía recuerdo cuando te conocí, y todos los momentos por los que pasamos….me aceptaste a pesar de ser un humano, yo estuve a tu lado sabiendo que pudiste matarme, pero no te deje, porque siempre te protegería….ya no puedo más, me va a mandar al infierno….-Mientras el cuchillo estaba a punto de tocar a Johnny, el cerro los ojos, esperando el gran final, cuando en eso….

-no….no dejare que eso pase-Johnny abrió los ojos, y estos se encontraban de color rojo, como los de Mavis, e inmediatamente recupera sus fuerzas y avienta a Kevin contra la pared, luego lo sujeta y lo lanza fuera de la cocina, nuevamente lo toma de la casaca, azotándolo contra las paredes de la derecha e izquierda varias veces, hasta que lo lanza contra el piso, haciendo que nuevamente lo atraviese, cayendo al nivel inferior, Kevin se levanta e intenta golpear a Johnny, pero logra evadirlo, y golpearlo en el estómago, aventándolo hasta el final del pasillo, de pronto aparece Drácula y Mavis.

-Johnny, tengo un plan, llévalo hasta el laboratorio, ahí hay una sorpresa explosiva esperándolo-dijo Drac, refiriéndose al líquido que hace explosión, el mismo de Kevin tiro al piso a propósito, Johnny entendió la idea.

-oh por dios, estas sangrando-dijo Mavis al ver la herida de Johnny, la cual estaba sangrando y era muy grande.

-no es nada, he tenido días peores-Johnny se tapaba la herida para que no sangrara-Disculpa aceptada Mavis-Al escuchar esto, Mavis le dio una tierna sonrisa a Johnny-Ahora ve con Drac al laboratorio, los veré allá.

-¡vamos Kevin!-Johnny estaba provocando a Kevin.

Kevin se dispone a golpear a Johnny, él lo esquiva y golpea su pierna, Kevin cae por un momento al suelo, con un poco de dolor se levanta y ataca de nuevo, pero increíblemente Johnny esquiva los golpes uno tras otro, luego usa su velocidad y se aparta un poco de Kevin, Kevin también usa su velocidad para atacarlo, pero nuevamente y con facilidad evade el ataque y derriba a Kevin de un solo golpe.

-¿Qué sucede?...no logro asestar un golpe, ¿Cómo es que se volvió tan rápido?, a pesar de su herida se mueve con rapidez y ese golpe fue muy fuerte-Pensaba Kevin y no entendía que sucedía-¿¡Cómo es que eres más rápido que yo!?-pregunto Kevin.

-yo no soy más rápido, tu eres más lento, ya descubrí tu punto débil, dependes demasiado de tus piernas, te hacen muy veloz, pero también bajas la guardia constantemente y aplicas mucha energía en tus golpes, me di cuenta de ello cuando luchamos en el bosque, lo que hice fue simplemente golpear tu pierna con mucha fuerza, eso te hizo perder más tracción, y esquivar tus golpes cansó tus brazos-Johnny le explico esto a Kevin.

-maldición, eres muy astuto….sin embargo tú también estas en desventaja, puedo ver que la perforación que te hice está cada vez peor-Dijo Kevin sonriendo malvadamente

-tienes razón, me duele mucho, me duele como no te imaginas….pero eso no me detendrá, ¡no dejare que le hagas daño a nadie más!-Johnny uso la súper velocidad y derribo a Kevin.

-¡vamos!, atrápame si puedes-Johnny salió corriendo con mucha velocidad para que Kevin lo siguiera hasta el laboratorio, Kevin se levantó a toda velocidad, iniciando una persecución por el hotel sin saber que era una trampa, finalmente llegan al laboratorio y Kevin es atacado dentro por unas armaduras, las cuales él logra despedazar con facilidad.

-estás atrapado-dijo Kevin

-qué extraño, ¿Dónde está Mavis y Drac?, se supone que estarían aquí-Pensaba Johnny mientras miraba de un tanque lleno del líquido explosivo que estaba en una mesa.

Mientras tanto, Mavis y Drac bajaban a toda velocidad a lo más profundo del hotel, Mavis solo seguía a Drac, él no le decía nada, al llegar hasta una especie de bóveda, Drac entra y empieza a buscar algo, mientras lo hace, Mavis ve a su alrededor, este lugar estaba lleno de artefactos y armas antiguas de humanos, entre ellos, Drácula tomo el gran fusil a cerrojo Kar98 K (Alemán), usado en la segunda guerra mundial.

-¿de dónde sacaste todo esto?-pregunto Mavis.

-yo odiaba a los humanos en aquellos tiempos de oscuridad, pero por alguna razón, me encantaban sus armas, me obsesione con ellas, y para cuando la segunda guerra mundial de humanos empezó, sabía que sería arriesgado ir hasta ese lugar, pero lo hice y te deje con los monstruos del hotel para que te cuidaran, eras muy pequeña y por eso es que ya no te acuerdas de eso-Drac termino de recargar el arma y salió a toda velocidad, Mavis lo siguió.

De regreso a la pelea, Johnny estaba tomando ventaja, seguía evadiendo los ataques de Kevin, y en un rápido movimiento, logro sujetar ambos brazos de Kevin cuando este intento golpearlo desde arriba, luego pateo la otra pierna de Kevin, causando que se haga más lento que antes, luego lo sujetó y lo lanzo hacia un estante lleno de botella de vidrio, causando que por el choque, se caigan encima de Kevin, rompiéndose y causándole heridas y cortes.

-ya no sigas peleando, mírate, estas muy lastimado-Johnny trataba de razonar con Kevin

Kevin no dijo nada, rápidamente tomo una silla, la cual arrojo a Johnny, el logro esquivarla pero se descuidó, Kevin aprovecho la oportunidad y con su codo golpeo el pecho de Johnny, causando que otras dos costillas se rompan, y dejándolo inconsciente.

Johnny era un blanco fácil, Kevin lo sujeta, saca sus garras y se dispone a matarlo pero….

-¡quita tus manos de mi novio!-Mavis apareció repentinamente, tomando una silla y rompiéndosela en la cara a Kevin, lanzándolo cerca del tanque de líquido que hace explosión.

-llévate a Johnny, sácalo de aquí-Drácula entro con el arma apuntando a Kevin.

Mavis se convirtió junto con él en vapor para poderlo sacar de ahí y lo llevo a la sala principal para que estuviera a salvo.

-¡regresa aquí!-Kevin se levantó para atacar y evitar que se fueran, pero fue duramente golpeado por Drac, cayendo nuevamente cerca del tanque, Drac empezó a apuntarle.

-tu no iras a ningún lado-decía Drac mientras apuntaba con el arma.

-¿Por qué me apuntas con esa arma?, para cuando dispares, habré esquivado ese tiro, fácil y sencillo, ¿para qué te molestas?-Kevin sonaba muy confiado.

-¿apuntarte?, pobrecito, ¿Quién dijo que te apunto a ti?-Drac estaba apuntando hacia el tanque de líquido explosivo, Kevin se dio cuenta.

-hasta nunca….-Drac disparo y salió tan rápido como pudo, de pronto hubo una enorme explosión que sacudió el hotel entero, todos los monstruos empezaron a gritar y a alarmarse, mientas que por la ventana del laboratorio salía una enorme columna de fuego y humo.

Dentro del hotel, Johnny apenas empezó a recuperar el conocimiento, debido a la estruendosa explosión, Mavis estaba arrodillado con la cabeza de Johnny sobre sus piernas, el abrió sus ojos intentando ver a Mavis.

-tranquilo, vas a estar bien, te lo prometo-Mavis intentaba hacer que Johnny se despierte más, pero volvió a desmayarse, fue como si todo oscureciera.

De pronto despertó, estaba sobre una cama, tapado y con sus heridas vendadas, al mirar hacia sus piernas, vio a Mavis, quien estaba sentada en una silla, y se había quedado dormida, con su cabeza y sus brazos recostados encima del estómago de Johnny, el sonrió y empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Mavis, ella abrió los ojos lentamente, ya no estaban rojos y le dio una tierna sonrisa.

-ya era hora de que despertaras dormilón-decía Mavis con un tono gracioso

-¿Qué me paso?-Johnny no podía recordar bien lo que paso.

-te golpeó muy fuerte, quedaste inconsciente, pero la trampa funcionó, Kevin quedo atrapado en la explosión….casi siento pena por el-Para Mavis, de todas maneras una muerte era una muerte.

-extrañaba volver a ver esos hermosos ojos azules-dijo Johnny mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Mavis lentamente, ella se levantó y le dio un gran abrazo, sin embargo la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta y alguien los observaba….

-si creían haberlo visto todo….esperen lo que sigue-Kevin estaba vivo, observándolos desde un árbol, transformado en murciélago y planeando su venganza.

**FIN**

**No sé si este capítulo resultó muy convincente, por eso decidí que no sería el final de la historia, pronto tendremos otro fic titulado: El retorno de Kevin, quien ahora recibirá la ayuda de viejos amigos, ya verán a que me refiero.**


End file.
